1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security envelope, and in particular, to a envelope that can be used to circulate documents between multiple locations while providing a means for securing the contents. Envelopes of this type can be used to transport confidential or other documents or articles between different locations while permitting the resealing and forwarding of the envelope after the contents have been examined.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need to have an envelope that can be used to provide security of certain documents and still permit the sequential review and, perhaps, signing or initialing of said documents. Therefore, there exists a need for a envelope that can easily be resealed and provide circulation of documents to various personnel while maintaining the security of the contents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,980 an envelope is shown with a pair of differently sized, separate sealing flaps. The larger one may be sealed onto a removable address card. Upon receipt, the larger flap is removed along with the removable address panel. Thereafter, the smaller flap is exposed and may be used to reseal the envelope for a second mailing. This reference is relatively complex and still does not leave a simple record of successive addressees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,957 shows a reusable envelope. When first opened, a second larger flap can be pulled from inside the envelope and used to reseal the envelope for a second mailing. This reference is again complex and fails to provide a simple record of successive addressees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,341 shows a variety of envelopes that have selectable and removable flaps that can change the standard addressee or addresser. Other options are given to expose or cover a business reply mail legend. This reference is not designed for successive mailings to different addressees.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,880 shows an envelope with removable sections that can be used to facilitate registered mail. This envelope is not designed to be reusable. See also U.S. Pat. No. 380,616.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,092 shows an envelope designed for routing to successive addressees. The names of the successive addressees are placed in transparent pockets. As the envelope is routed the succession is indicated by moving a snap to the next addressee. The envelope, however, lacks a means for controlling access and making a verifiable record of the recipients.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 679,558 and 3,894,755.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved security envelope that can be used to route documents to a succession of addressees while leaving a record of the recipients.